


just another day

by jockwizard



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 08:36:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8005930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jockwizard/pseuds/jockwizard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kara alex and lucy find them selfs thinking about life after kara is found beaten to a pulp</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. a begining

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CatandKaraForever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatandKaraForever/gifts).



 

Kara was getting ready too meet up with lucy and alex before heading too noonan's when she felt the unmistakable feeling she got when green kryptonite was around and just as she started too fall she saw james standing there with a chunk of the rock in his hand. " so you think you can just walk away from me after i put so much time into you " james said. kara couldnt say or do anything whilst he had the green rock and james knew it. and then the beating started on kara he was kicking her and punching her throwing her about her apartment he knew kara couldnt do anything about it. it got too the point where kara just wanted too die after he raped her. " you tell alex lucy or anyone for that matter ill kill them all " james said as he punched her one last time before knocking her out and leaveing her there. when kara woke up from her ordeal she instantly got on the phone too call for help. remembering what james said she decided too call vasquez. " hey supergirl whats up wernt you with alex and lucy tonight " vasquez said she was one of the few that knew about the 3 of them what the relationship was between them. " hey suzie i need help ive been attacked in my own home i need help but you cant tell alex or lucy oh i cant get there my self kryptonite was involved " kara whimpered out the line went dead before agent vasquez could respond 4 hours later co director henshaw was sitting outside karas medical room waiting on news about kara when doctor hamilton came out. " hey doc whats the news with our girl is she going too be okay " henshaw asked " well who ever did this knew how too hurt supergirl she has several broken bones and i noticed that someone sexualy assaulted her and on top of that she has severe kryptonite poisoning now i have her sedated for now but we should inform her partners alex and lucy " doctor hamilton said. " i will inform them now but till we figure this out could you not inform astra she would tear the city apart too find out who did this too her neice el mayara means something too her " henshaw left too make the call too alex and lucy. the call connected too alexs phone. " hey alex sorry too call on youre night of but are you still with lucy " henshaw asked " yes we are we were waiting fro kara too arrive but she didnt turn up we were about too head too hers when you called " alex replied " dont go there come here as fast as you can there has been a incident involving her its bad " henshaw said " we are on our way hank " then the line went dead.

 

 

**for catandkara forever youre fics made me want too write my own fic so here it is its not that good but its a start**


	2. love x 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the aftermath of the beating

It had taken Alex and Lucy a couple of hour too get too the deo from the date they had planned with Kara. when they arrived at the deo they didnt bother saying hello too anyone just rushed straight too the medical wing where they saw Hank.

" what the fuck happened too her sir why didnt she call us " Alex asked with Lucy hugging her.

" we dont yet know what hapened all we know is Kara called agent vasquez calling for back up at her apartment saying that she had been attacked. when vasquez went too ask her what happened the line went dead. we sent agents out too her place when we found her she was covered in blood there was a massive block of kryptonite next too her head her clothes had been ripped but it seems like she was sexualy assaulted." hank finished.

Alex colllapsed too the ground crying Lucy bent down too hug her then looked up at hank.

" do anything too find the monster that done this too her i dont care how long it takes and you had better call Astra in Hank before she finds out from someone else you know what will happen if she finds out ". Lucy said.

Hank looked at Alex and Lucy " you have my word girls ill do everything that we can too find who did this too our girl ". Hank spoke and then showed them in to the room where they were keeping Kara in a medically induced coma.

when they were sitting next too Karas bed each holding one of her hands in there own they felt betrayed by who ever had done this too Kara.  
they were also worried about Kara she loved being supergirl it was just as much apart of her as Kara danvers is. she loved her friends and family all as equals and what Kara Alex and Lucy had too some was weird but too them it was special.

" Lucy i dont know if she will come back from this Kara trusts people and this might have broken her trust in people in us what do we do i dont want too lose her too lose us". Alex said.

" Alex huni you wont lose me or Kara we will get through this together and find the mad man that did this too our girl okay babe. remember there say el mayara stronger together ". Lucy spoke 

just then alarms started blareing all around them just as john stormed into the room " girls Astra now knows and is here we need too calm her down " hank spoke.

just as they neared the central hub of the deo they heard the unmistakable sound of Astra " tell where she is before i turn this place upside down and dont tell me you dont know where she is i saw her apartment and the mess ". Alex looked too Lucy she knew it was Lucys job as director too in form Astra.

" Astra please stand down there is know need too turn violent myself and Alex will inform you please will you follow us ". Lucy asked astra nicely. everyone knew that Astra was a friend but she was still Karas aunt the only reason she wa at the deo is because Kara asked after she left non she is still a general you treat her with respect Lucy and Alex lead her too a meeting room.

" now brave one tell me what hapened " Astra asked 

" she was attacked in her own home bye a unknown assailant beaten and unfortunatly sexual assaulted we are doing what we can but we have know leads as of yet that is untill kara wakes up. Astra we will do everything we can too find out who and they will be delt with. Kara means the world too Lucy and me ". Alex finished 

" THEY ARE FUCKING DEAD " Astra screamed then speed away.

 

( chapter 2 done hopefully its better than the first thanks too all the great authors on her you know who you are )


	3. awake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kara wakes up and astra finds out what happened

at 3 in the morning the thing that everyone at the deo wanted happend and there favourite hero was taken off her machine that kept her in her coma just as lucy had said too alex would happen. lucy was the one still here for one kara as lucy had sent kara too get some sleep and told her she would phone if something happened.

just then there was a comotion outside the lab lucy imediatly reached for her side arm getting ready too protect kara but when the door opened it was Astra was standing there with a look she had only seen Kara wear " Astra she is okay the doctors took her off the machine a little while ago we still dont know anything about what happened but we do know somethings." lucy said.

Astra looked lucy up and down before she spoke " thank you miss lane for being here with her she has told me about the arangement she has with you and the braveone i just want you too know she loves you and alex very much and spoke to me a great lengths about it". Astra finished talking.

Astra sat down on the seat next too Kara and took her hand and spoke too Kara." little one wake up you have people here wanting too see you Alex and Lucy are missing there ball of sunshine and cant wait for you too come back too them."

as Astra was talking too kara lucy was texting alex telling her that kara was out of her coma and would be awake soon as she walked back in to the room she saw Kara was awake and talking too Astra but when she saw Lucy she started too cry " i am sorry lucy i missed the date with you and alex i didnt mean too but you know what happened " she spoke as she sobbed into Lucys shoulder.

" its okay Kara honey we understand both alex and myself so just get better." Lucy spoke too Kara. just then alex rushed into the room.

" KARA " alex screamed as she rushed too her girlfriends arms " oh thank god you are okay kara we havent been the same youve been in here a month home hasnt been the same without you i love you and Lucy so much and its been hell we havent been able too find out who attacked you but we will". alex finished.

when she looked down Kara was asleep again so alex hugged lucy and then hugged Astra " she is going too be okay Lucy we have our other half back " Alex sobbed into lucys shoulder " i know baby weve botth missed her the last few weeks " Lucy finished.

it was true that the last few weeks in national city have been weird with no supergirl arround criminal gangs thought they could get away with anything but the thing is there was Astra and john jonez protecting the city and the gangs soon learned that they stood a better chance with supergirl than the two new heros. of course cat had been informed that Kara would be gone for a little while oh she knew kara was supergirl and told Lucy that when she was back her job would still be there for her.

as doctors entered the room too check up on Kara. Alex lucy and Astra entered the mess hall but as quick as lighting Astra changed " WHO THE FUCK IN RAOS SUN IS JAMES OLSEN HE IS THE ONE WHO DONE THIS " Astra screamed at Lucy and Alex just as john entered she spoke again " he is dead" and then left.

the room went quiet before people went nuts with gossiping about it then john spoke " Alex Lucy go bring him in ill come with you too stop astra in case she reaches him first " john spoke oh lucy was still director but john treated them like family and he knew well what Astar would do cause he would do the same for kara.

 

hey gang thanks for reading so far and sticking with it so far ill make sure the chapters and thanks too catandkaraforever and beamoraes and acidbuk and beaglesinbowties ( girlblunder) and astradanvers youre fics made me want to write my own fic you are all my favourtie suergirl writers.... till next time supergang


	4. busted

Cat grant didn't know her day was going to be interesting but as soon as she got a phone call it wasn't. Cats phone went off.

" hi mrs grant its Lucy I am calling about Kara " Lucy spoke

" ah so she is still alive when the hobbit and Olsen didn't say anything I assumed that it might be bad we haven't seen our girl in blue for awhile" cat spoke.

"that's what I am calling about cat Kara was attacked in her own apartment a couple of weeks back she was beaten by someone with kryptonite and sexually assaulted this person works at cat co we know who did it " Lucy spoke.

" what who would do such a thing too sunny danvers" cat asked

" we have been told by Kara that it was James Olsen he might have been jealous Kara broke it off with him and now is in a relationship with Alex and me. Now cat we are on our way too get him but you cant say or do anything too different too alert him he is going too wish he never heard of supergirl." Lucy finished 

After the call was finished cat started the process of fireing James. Kara was like the daughter cat never had and no one hurt her family.

Just then she noticed Lucy walking next too Kara's sister through the bull pen towards her office cat immediately let the two girls into her office.

" Alex Lucy I am sorry too hear the news I assure you Kara's job is still here for her when she feels up to it. I can't believe he would do this too her but I made sure he is still here." Cat explained.

" my sister is in a bad way she was awake for a little while but she has been kept under for now too help her heal but James will never see the light of day again he better hope her aunt Astra doesn't find him first." Alex spoke 

Just as Lucy was getting James in swooped Astra too confront him she rushed forward and grabbed him by the throat and slammed him against the wall her eyes flashing red. Just as she was about too fry him Lucy and Alex rushed forward.

" Astra no he needs too pay for his crime " Lucy pleaded " please we promise he will but if you kill him now then that won't happen." Lucy finished.

Just then James decided too talk " bitch deserved it leaving me for the two of you its wrong Alex for fuck sake ur her sister and Lucy well you are just a bitch for being into her." James didn't get a chance too finish before he was knocked out by cat.

" mr Olsen you are fired I hate men like you " cat finished

Just the Lucy spoke " Astra can you take him to the deo do not kill him just put him in the darkest hole we have." Lucy finished 

" yes director lane but I will remind you if something isn't done ill take matters into my own hand " Astra finished and the she flew out of cats balcony.

Alex spoke next " miss grant thank you for keeping kara safe here at cat co she love's this job and with hope she will be back soon in both her jobs you mean the world too her." Alex finished.

Later at the deo the place was a buzz with the fact that karas attacker was brought in by her aunt Astra.  
Currently he was sitting in a room that had no windows or natural light he had a few bruise's on his face he was waiting for someone too come and interrogate him just then the door opened.

" thank fuck you can't hold me here because of that bitch". Olsen ragged at who came in.

" don't worry mr Olsen you're wait is over " the person spoke 

Just then there was a single gun shot "BANG" and James Olsen was dead.

 

Dun dun dun who shot James olsen


	5. leaveing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara is home now and they are not any closer in finding James killer but she will be found and Kara is going on a journey with out her girls

Lucy and Alex arrived at the deo to take Kara home while people searched for the one responsible for killing James. 

" hey Lucy what are we going to do " Alex asked 

Lucy looked at Alex as the entered the deo " what do you mean Alex huni ".

Alex stopped to look at Lucy before replying. " Lucy in the short time the 3 of us have been together I couldn't imagine my life with out the two of you in it. If I lost either I wouldn't know what I would do. And Kara has a heart of gold I am worried about her how she will handle this." Alex finished.

Just as they got in the main room of the deo they noticed Astra holding hank up by the throat.

" you lost her how in rao did that happen jonn jonz if she is hurt or something happens to her so help me." Just then she noticed Alex and Lucy " ah brave one and director I am sorry for my outburst jon jonz sorry for my out burst."

They went to a private room to chat with each other as they were walking Alex noticed Vasquez with her head down she turned to Lucy " Lucy send Vasquez a text asking to meet at the house I think she needs a talk." Lucy nodded and followed Alex behind Astra and john.

Whilst across the city Kara was sitting in the apartment she shared with Alex and Lucy packing a bag getting ready to leave. She looked around the room with a tear in the eye she didn't want too leave but she had to just go awhile. She had written too letters for Lucy and Alex explaining why. Just as she was about to leave she took the suit and folded and left it next to the letters and sped out the apartment.

Later that night Alex returned to the apartment to check to se if Kara was there when she noticed the house was quiet she walked threw the flat and noticed something's were missing. And then she noticed the suit and letters.

When Lucy came home that's how she found Alex lying on the floor crying hugging karas cape and the note in her hand.

" she's gone Lucy she left " Alex hugged Lucy.

Lucy comforted Alex " don't worry our bluebird will return and we will be here.

Just outside national city Kara was walking away with a teer in her eye just about to sped away as Astra landed in front of her.

" little one come home Alex and Lucy are worried please don't let what happened make you do something rash the city still needs you please " Astra asked he niece.

" I cant Astra I have to go away for awhile don't try to stop me I left a note with them I am not sure I want to wear it again Astra please watch over the city I love you " just then she zoomed into the sky.

Astra didnt follow knowing Kara needed time Astra spoke " fly safe little one you're girls will be safe.

 

Thanks for reading back soon it's not the best sorry fo the Wait should I include what was writen in the letters.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The letters Kara left for Alex and Lucy

Astra flew back to national city after leaving Kara thinking about things in her life how she nearly betrayed Kara and the house of el. She had decided to got to see Alex and Lucy to tell them the news she flew In the window.

Lucy and Alex appeared thinking it might be Kara. Astra noticed the teer stained faces and walked forward to hug them.

" I found Kara outside the city " Astra replied.

Lucy and Alex raised there heads.

" where is she then " Lucy asked.

" she asked for time but trust me you're bluebird will return. I've never seen her look so down before miss lane what happened to her should happen to no human or alien alive what that man did to my niece I am glad he is dead ". Astra finished.

Astra noticed the letter lying on the table and moved too pick I up.

" may I Alexandra " showing the letter.

Alex nodded and Astra begun to read.

Dear Alex 

Hey Alex by the time you read this I guess you would have found out that I wasn't strong enough and I ran. I am so so sorry I wasn't better for you and Lucy maybe one day I will be. I feel dirty after what he did to me and I cant help but think I did something wrong. Could I have done something different. I am supposed too be supergirl I stand for hope and now I feel like I am not worth the love Lucy and you give me Alex one day I hope to be and maybe then ill be able to come back to my girls but until then you keep each other safe be brave stand tall and we will see each other again id ill be worthy too wear the suit again I have one wish now I want to live my rest of my life with you and Lucy I wish we could marry the 3 of us then my hopes and dreams would be complete.

Love from Kara danvers

Ps Astra will be there to pick up the mess I made leaving I love you Lucy and Alex and Astra if you see this you mean the world to me el mayara.

Alex saw Astra crying her and Lucy went to hug her they had never seen Kara aunt like this before she was a great kryptonian soldier she did cry Alex knew what was wrong she just found her niece again only too lose her too a asshole. Alex and Lucy swore there and then that they would protect Kara till there dieing day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I know short sorry just wanted too get this out


	7. help a hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 6 months have passed and a hero needs a ride home.

6 months since Kara has been seen.   
people have looked for her but how do you find someone that doesn't want to be found. There have been reports of rappists being found with broken arms and legs all over America and Canada reports of a blond who would arrive save a girl and then fly of into the night.

Astra was at the flat that Lucy Kara and Alex shared together for movie night. Alex and Lucy were looking at Astra who was standing by the window looking out over the city.

" Astra please come sit have some food please " Alex spoke.

" Alexandra I will not I am not hungry " Astra replied.

Lucy stood up and went over to Astra and put her hand on her shoulder " please Kara would want you to Astra she needs you to be there when she cannot ". Lucy finished

Just as she was about to move from the window her phone went of she received an alert from a old contact ( Cadmus hunting you're niece they know she is injured ).

As she showed the text to alex and Lucy she heard it a faint whisper in the wind

" aunt Astra please help " karas voice said.

She started to leave when Alex stopped her " Astra we need a plan Cadmus are dangerous " Alex finished 

" little one needs me if Cadmus get in the way I will crush them " Astra flew out the window to where the voice was coming from.

On the other side of America Kara was stumbling threw woods. She knew she was being hunted but not by who. Her powers were blown from fighting the last attack and she was bleeding badly she thought ( it sucks being human ) she was starting to worry she had left Alex and Lucy 6 months ago and now she was worried she wouldnt see them again. To tell them she loved them or to marry them. So she started a note.

Hey my heroes  
If by some miracle you find this note please know that Alex you were always my light and Lucy you were my sunshine never have I wavered from my love for you as it continues to grow daily I just hope that you can forgive me one day. Please stick together and hold you're heads up high and remember me for who I was not this broken shell I have become I love you both so much please help Astra she is the only family I have left.  
Love ur blue bird.

Kara knew she had to move but as she left her hideing place she knew she was surrounded bye the enemy. Just as she collapsed she swore she heard " stay away from her niece " but she blacked out.

Once Astra found her niece and saved her from the troops she noticed Kara was breathing but only just.

" come on little wing stay with me " Astra said. " do not leave you're girls alone " she finished.

She reached into her boot and dialed lucys number " director lane I have her but its not good I shouldn't fly her I need evac immediately " she said.

" okay Astra choppers on it way we will meet you at the base and Astra thanks for this " Lucy spoke and hung up.

( stay with me little one they are coming for you ) Astra thought.

Mean while Lucy ran to the bedroom and woke Alex up. " hey Alex wake up Astra found her babe come we have to go to work to save her life " Lucy finished. The girls rushed out the door and raced to the deo...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully you like this one


	8. recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara is back but will she be the sunny danvers everyone will know and love

When Astra brought Kara back to the deo Dr hamilton had rushed her straight into the operating room. It was discovered that she had been shot with a kryptonite bullet. It was then that Dr hamilton came out the room and saw Astra.

" ah general Astra we have her stabilized for now but she still isn't out of the woods yet " Dr Hamilton said.

" what do you mean isn't out of the woods " Astra asked.

Dr Hamilton went too explain but Alex who had just entered with Lucy replied.

" it means that she may get worse and even die Astra " Alex said. Her and Lucy came forward too stand by Astra.

" thank you Astra " Lucy said whilst giveing karas aunt a hug.

" no need director I know she means the world to you and Alexandra el mayara Lucy " Astra spoke.

" sorry Astra I don't know much kryptonian language what does that mean " Lucy asked intrested.

It wasn't Astra that answered but Alex " oh Lucy it means stronger together " to say Astra was surprised was a understatement.

( el mayara ) Lucy thought.

Dr Hamilton looked between the women and then spoke " you can go sit with her now if you wish she wont wake up for a little while she is still weak and will need to recover her strength " Hamilton finished.

4 hrs later Lucy and Alex fell asleep next to karas bed with Astra swearing she would stay awake ( rest now little one no one will harm you ) Astra thought whilst she was caresing karas brow.

Lucy lane woke up to someone singing what could only a lulaby and noticed Astra.

" Astra what is the tune you are singing " Lucy asked.

" its a kryptonian hymm about rao " Astra started " when Kara was eight she caught a bug called Argo fever it nearly killed her " Astra sniffed " her mother Alura and father zor el were of plannet when she caught it. 

Lucy listened to Astra thinking ( we nearly lost her before we even met her ).

Astra continued " I was asked to baby sit my niece I took to it like a military general wood secure the perimeter make sure she was comfy. But in the early hours of the morning she woke up screaming and was sweaty and bright red and then she passed out. I called jor els wife straight away and she came and told me that Kara had Argo fever. Lara told me that it would be touch and go and that I would need to be checked to I looked at her and said " if she is to leave us this night then Kara I will leave with her " I told lara.

Alex who had woken up and was holding karas left hand whilst Lucy was holding the right " you love her like you're own daughter Astra " anyone can see that. Alex finished.

" I always will " Astra replied.

When Astra left Lucy leaned forward and kissed karas head just as Alex had done they got comfy and fell asleep.

A week later Lucy and Alex were allowed to take Kara home with them. Kara was currently in the room sleeping.

" Alex maybe we should seak help for Kara I don't think she is happy right now I don't like to see her like this our bluebird isn't happy " Lucy sighed as she hugged alex.

" I know Lucy I hate it as well I just want her with us the ways its supposed to be " Alex spoke.

Alex was leaning towards Lucy and pecked her lips " I love both of you Lucy " alex said.

Lucy lent forward again " I love both of you two " Lucy finished.

Later that night Alex and Lucy climbed in to be on either side of Kara their little space heater as she ran hot it was 4 am when Lucy and Alex woke up with Kara thrashing about ( thank fuck her powers are out ) thought Lucy and Alex.

Just then Kara shot awake her laser vission burning threw the flat walls in the bed room.

" Kara come on baby please stop before you hurt you're self " both alex and Lucy said.

Both Lucy and alex would admit that for a brief second they were scared. And then it stopped Kara had pitched forward and held Lucy and Alex " I am so so sorry " Kara weeped " for leaving you and for what James did I love you both so so much " Kara finished.

" Kara what James did wasn't you're fault so stop blaming you're self okay and for you leaving okay yes it hurt when you wouldn't talk to us but Lucy and I love you very much " alex finished

" Kara " Lucy said " look at me " she tilted karas head up and kissed her " el mayara " Kara.

" el mayara " both Alex and Kara said.

" stronger together " Lucy said.

When Lucy said that all 3 lady's lay down and fell asleep Astra looked in on them and noticed how they look " blessed be this union by raos light " Astra then left .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter for this fic hope you enjoyed it and leave a review


	9. kara and cat co

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara goes back to cat co

That morning when Lucy lane woke up she looked behind her expecting to see Kara behind her but instead there was only Alex. She immediately got worried for Kara and nudged her awake.

" Alex honey Kara has gone " Lucy spoke .

Alex Danvers went from asleep to awake in a blink of a eye " where's my phone " she asked.

Lucy looked around the room saw it " here ill get dressed and go look for her " Lucy leaned over and kissed alex and got out of bed.

Alex got her phone and texted Kara * Kara babe where are you * alex texted.

Alex got out of bed and headed to the kitchen to see Lucy bending over to tie her shoe laces ( wow ) alex thought ( wish Kara could see this ) she thought then she noticed Lucy smirking.

" like what you see Alex " Lucy challenged 

" oh you know I do " alex replied.

Just then alex got a text back from Kara she grabbed her phone and opened it * at work * was all it said.

" hey Lucy she is at cat co " alex said.

" oh do you think she should be there " Lucy replied.

" not really but she will let us know if anything happens to her. Besides winn and cat are there she will be safe Lucy. cat grant maybe a bitch to her sometimes but she thinks of Kara as a daughter " Alex replied.

Alex and Lucy got ready for work and headed to the deo. 

At cat co Kara Danvers was speeding threw work when she heard cat grant approaching her office.

" ah you're back Kara " cat said as she entered the room.

" I needed to get back to work again " Kara replied.

" yes well Kara if you need more time or if you just need to talk I am here for you " cat spoke.

" thank you cat " Kara spoke " hows carter been " Kara asked.

Cat knew Kara had steered the conversation away from her to another topic.

" he has been fine Kara he has missed you as have eye. He noticed supergirl hasn't been about and was wondering when she would be back " cat asked.

" oh cat tell him supergirl is fine my aunt Astra has been taking care of everything " Kara replied.

" and she has been doing a wonderful job Kara " cat said. 

" oh before I forget carter wanted to know if you wanted to come to dinner and play settlers of catan with us " cat said.

" does he know cat what happened " Kara asked.

" he doesn't know the details Kara but he knows something happened to you " cat said.

Kara was worried about how people would treat her after the attack. She didn't want people to look at her differently.

" he wondered if supergirl is coming back anytime soon as he misses her " cat said " you know Kara you're that little boys hero " cat finished.

Kara knew what cat wanted to hear but she couldn't lie to her " cat at the moment I don't think ill be wearing the suit anytime soon sorry tell carter I am sorry " Kara said.

Later in the day Kara was sitting starring at the wall in front of her thinking about her life now since James attacked her ( I don't deserve to wear the suit ) Kara thought ( how am I supposed to be carter hero when his hero is broken ). Kara grabbed her stuff and fled her office.

Cat saw Kara leave and let a tear fall down her face she picked up her phone to text alex. * she just fled the office in tears I asked her if she wanted to come to dinner with myself and carter * cat put her phone down.

Cat was about to leave when her phone buzzed. * thank you cat we will find her she thinks the world of you * cat smiled at that. Oh cat knew Kara was in a relationship with Lucy and alex.

At the deo Lucy and alex were haveing lunch when Astra entered the room.

" ah brave one and director may I sit with you " Astra asked.

Alex looked up with Lucy and rose in her seat " please Astra " alex said pointing at the chair.

Astra started eating and then asked " how was Kara this morning Lucy " Astra asked.

" we don't know she wasn't there when we woke as she went to work " alex replied.

" she had a rough night Astra she had a nightmare and woke up a few times crying Astra we are scared for her " Lucy sobbed on alex shoulder.

Everyone at the deo was worried about Kara no one had seen her for along time. 

" Astra she has mentioned that she may never come back as supergirl again " Lucy spoke.

" do you remember you're letters you got from her she thinks that you deserve better that you wouldn't want to be with her or enter into a union with her " Astra said.

" union " alex and Lucy said.

" she wants to spend the rest of her days with you and alex. She didn't mention this two you already " Astra said.

Just as alex was about to ask Astra was called away to a emergency.

Alex knew Astra was serious and knew that she and Lucy would say yes when Kara asked.

" hey alex I have a friend a psychologist called Dr beamores she might be able to help should I set her a appointment " Lucy asked.

Alex looked at Lucy and didn't realise how lucky she was to have the love of both Kara and Lucy in her life " yeah babe you make that call " alex said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always if you like it or have question just ask me.


	10. carter and cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat and carter get a surprise visitor on carters birthday

Cat grant contrary to popular belief wasn't a heartless cow like people believed her to be. Oh she went through assistants like the were going out of fashion one every week.  
But that all changed when Kara Danvers walked through her office door with her bad dress sense and a megawatt smile.

It took awhile but things started to click after supergirl made her grand entrance on the scene. A few things happened and she figured it out the Kara Danvers and supergirl were one and the same.  
Over the years they became friends and eventully Kara told her the truth.

" hey mum " carter said bringing cat out of her thoughts.

" oh sorry sweetie I was just thinking " cat replied.

" oh about Kara mum " carter asked. Now carter wasn't stupid he knew since the train incident that Kara was supergirl and a few other things helped his case. She ate enough food to feed the us military had a build like wonder woman. Plus he swears blind that he saw Kara float once. And there was the red k incident which his mother assured him that his hero was infected with a poison.

" yes darling its Kara she is hurt baby. Some one she thought was a friend hurt her really badly and now she thinks that her best friends Lucy and Alex won't want her anymore ( no need to tell him the detail of there friendship cat thought ) she is very sad carter " cat finished.

Just as they were setting up settlers of catan there was a knock on the front door.

" ill get it mum " carter said rushing to the front door before cat could get up.

All cat could here was cat shouting " KARA " 

" hey buddy you're mum invited me to play a game with you. Said my little hero missed me so I thought id come by " Kara saw cat smiling behind carter " if that's okay with you cat " Kara finished.

" of course it is Kara. Isn't it mum " carter asked.

" of course it is sweetie " cat said " carter honey can you give Kara and myself a minute to talk please " cat asked.

" okay mum see you soon Kara I love you " carter said.

Kara looked shocked for a minute but a smile appeared on her face " I love you to buddy " Kara managed to keep it together till cat lead her into the kitchen.

Once in the kitchen cat pulled Kara into a hug and let the girl sob on her shoulder.

" he loves me " Kara cried.

" I know I know Kara please don't cry you know I don't like it " cat said but it didn't help both women cried.

" Kara you are the best of us. Not just as Kara Danvers but as supergirl. And that little boy threw there and the public think the world of you as I do " cat spoke rubbing karas back.

" thanks cat you know I have a birthday present for carter with me it isn't much " Kara spoke.

Cat knew Kara was feeling a little bit better.

" oh Kara you didn't have to do that but I am sure he will love it " cat finished.

Both Kara and cat walked into the living room to see carter.

" carter I have something for you're birthday " Kara said as she got a big thin present from the hallway.

Carter got up and took the present from Kara and then hugged her and spoke " thanks Kara " carter said 

Carter opens the present it was a framed picture two pictures actually.

" mum look its the justice league " carter squeaked out " who are the people in the other picture Kara " carter asked.

" oh yeah sorry forgot they are known as the jsa for short or the justice society of America " Kara spoke.

In the corner of the frame it said.

( to carter thought you could add this to you're collection love supergirl ) 

Before Kara could react she had her hands full of carter grant " thank you Kara so much " carter Said.

" now carter I have one more thing for you so please sit down you as well cat please " Kara asked.

Once carter and cat sat down at the table Kara sat as well " now carter before I give you this and tell you something I want you to pinky swear that you will tell no body what I have told you tonight okay " Kara held up her pinky finger.

" I swear " carter held up his pinky finger that they linked.

Cat knew what was happening and mouthed to Kara ( thank you ) Kara nodded back.

Kara reached into her back pack and pulled out his other present " carter do you know what this means " Kara asked holding up a copy of the house of el symbol.

" its the symbol for the house of el supergirls and supermans family " carter said proudly.

" yup and my mother gave me mine just as supermans mother gave him his. Its something past down between family members of the house of el " Kara finished.

" you mean you're " carter said.

" yup carter you know me as Kara Danvers and that wont ever change but my birth name is Kara zor el of the house of el I am supergirl and for as long as I draw breath you and ur mother will always have the protection of the house of el " Kara finished as she fastened the necklace round carters neck.

Settlers of catan was forgotten that night as carter asked loads of questions to Kara till carter fell asleep.

Cat took carter up to bed and tucked him in for the night and returned to the living room.

" Kara thank you for everything you did tonight " cat said.

" no thank you cat you both mean everything to me " Kara finished.

" okay supergirl " cat said.

Kara headed to the balcony and got ready to leave and then smiled to cat " up up and away " Kara said as she left .

Cat laughed ( oh Kara that's cheesy ) cat thought.

3 mins later Kara arrived back to the apartment she shared with Lucy and Alex there was no lights on in the living space but a small light coming from the bedroom.  
When Kara opened the door the sight she saw made her sigh Alex and Lucy had fallen asleep with the bed side lamps on.

Kara stripped to her underwear and moved about the room and turned the lamps off. She hovered over the bed and pulled the blankets back and got in between the two lady's she turned too Lucy and kissed her head and whispered " I love you Lucy " then she turned to Alex and kissed her head " I love you Alex " when she clossed her eyes she felt the girls cuddle into her a whisper " we love you Kara " as they fell asleep.

Kara knew she wasn't quite there yet but one day supergirl and Kara would be back and then she would propose to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There wont be sex written in this fic but it will be implied thanks for sticking with this fic so far


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy and Kara get a chance to talk

The next morning Lucy and Alex woke to Kara getting out of the shower with a towel wrapped around her body.

" hey Kara morning " Lucy said as she curled against Alex.

" morning Kara what you got planned for today " Alex asked as she was hugging Lucy.

Kara looked at her two partners in the mirror and then smiled to her self as a idea formed in her head ( time to tease )

" morning Lucy morning Alex " Kara said as she removed the towel letting it drop. Kara heard the gasp coming from alex and Lucy before she continued " well I don't have cat co today so I was just going to paint " Kara said as she bent over in front of the two still in bed and pulled up her jeans.

Kara walked over to the bed and kissed Lucy and Alex before getting off the bed and leaveing to get paint supply's that she needed.

As Kara left Alex turned to Lucy " did she do that on purpose " alex asked.

" yeah she definetly did " Lucy replied.

Just as Alex kissed Lucy her phone got a message. Alex leaned over as did Lucy and grabbed her phone. The both had a message from Kara.

* ha the look on ur faces priceless I thought you would jump me xx * Kara texted

Alex looked at Lucy and spoke.

" oh she meant it " alex said as she went to text back.

* oh we thought about it babe by the way black lace suits you xx * Alex texted.

* oh black lace Kara so sexy on you xx * Lucy sent.

Alex had to go to the deo whilst Lucy was going to chat to Kara. As she was about to her phone got a text.

* you know Lucy I nearly went commando today xx* Kara texted.

* Kara you might break Alex when she reads that text xx * Lucy answered

* ha ha probably Lucy look meet me at Noonan's si we can chat love you xx * Kara texted.

* okay babe meet you at 1 oclock * Lucy sent.

* okay babe see you then xx * Kara replied.

When Lucy got up she started getting ready for the day when she realised how close they came to losing Kara because of what James did to Kara. And they still were not any closer to figuring out who killed James Olsen.

Just Lucy was sitting down to coffee Astra flew in the window.

" ah director lane sorry to disturb you I was hoping to catch Kara " Astra spoke.

" just call me Lucy Astra please you are family or you will be one day please sit " Lucy asked.

" thank you Lucy you have done so much for Kara and myself " Astra spoke.

" its okay Astra " Lucy said as she gave Astra a coffee " you mean the world to Kara me and alex you will always will " Lucy finished.

As Lucy and Astra were talking they got called into the deo for a meeting Lucy left a note for Kara.

Kara returned a little later " Lucy Alex " Kara called out ( maybe they are out ) Kara thought.

As Kara was moving she saw the note Lucy left she picked I up and read.

Dear Kara  
Hey babe we got called into the deo Astra was here as well we I should still be able to meet you at Noonan's for a chat.

Love Lucy 

Kara put the note down and grabbed her phone to text Lucy * hey babe if you need sg please call ill come to you tell alex I love her and ill meet you at Noonan's * Kara sent the text a started to paint.

Later when Kara looked up towards the clock she saw it was 12.50 she had ten minutes ti get there ( shit ill be late ) Kara thought as she go dressed at headed out the door.

Lucy was sitting at Noonan's when she saw Kara entering and heading towards her table Lucy stood and kissed Kara.

" hey babe you okay " Lucy asked Kara.

" sorry I am late Lucy lost track of time " Kara said as her and Lucy sat down.

Lucy looked at Kara and decided to start

" hey Kara do you fancy talking about things with me " Lucy asked.

Kara knew that she would have to eventually but she would rather have this conversation with alex as well.

" eh Lucy since well you know that thing with him I haven't felt to good about my self at the moment I didn't feel like i deserve you and Alex. I felt small and broken I guess I still do and you know I haven't put on the suit since I am scared " Kara finished.

Lucy let a teer fall " scared about what babe " Lucy asked.

" scared that when I put on the suit national city wont need me anymore or I wont be good enough " Kara said.

Lucy looked at her partner and spoke.

" Kara the suit doesn't make you a hero you have always been one inside the suit just helps you become one if and when you are ready I think national city will welcome you back. But maybe you need to clear the air maybe ask cat to help " Lucy said.

Kara realised that Lucy was right national city needed to know obviously not all of it but some.

" you know what you are right but before I do me you and Alex should talk " Kara said.

" yeah that would be good Kara we love you and nothing you say will change that " Lucy said.

As Kara and Lucy left the coffee shop Lucy got a call on the phone.

" Lucy come quick the deo needs you now " Alex spoke frantically down the line.

" okay Alex do we need bluebird on this " Lucy asked.

" no not really we can handle I but we need you here " alex replied.

" okay ill be there soon " Lucy spoke as she hung up.

Lucy turned to Kara and spoke " Kara sorry I am needed at the office " Lucy finished.

" okay Lucy if you need me call me in " Kara spoke.

Lucy reached up and drew Kara into a kiss and then left.

Kara knew she needed to get back to supergirl stuff she just needed time what she didn't know that time was about to run out.


End file.
